


Objectionable Tactics

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: Jack’s turned on by Claire cross examining a suspect. They end up in bed together. Pure smut.





	Objectionable Tactics

Jack and Claire left the courtroom after the judge had decided they would resume tomorrow.

“We need to get home now.” He whispered in her ear.

“And why’s that?” 

“You cross-examining him like that? So hot.” His lips brushed against her ear and she shivered.

“Jack! We’re - we’re in public, the courthouse!”

 “Hurry up then.”

 

They barely made it through the door before Claire’s shirt was off and his lips against hers, kissing her with more passion than he’d ever had before. Claire removed his tie and pushed his jacket off all while moaning with his tongue in her mouth.

She pulled away. “Really? Cross-examining a criminal turns you on this much?” 

“Only when you do it and - fuck, Claire, so badass.”

“Maybe you should let me do it more often.” Her skirt fell to her feet and Jack launched an assault with his lips on her neck.

“Oh god,” She moaned, “Don’t you dare leave a mark.”

“I won’t.” He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Claire impatiently threw it to the ground.

“Bed.” She gasped.

“You sure? I could keep you up against the door as you orgasm after I fuck you senseless.” He whispered low and dirty in her ear.

She cursed, “Take me to bed, McCoy.” She ordered, wrapping her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He immediately kneeled over her and his lips attacked hers.

Claire moaned as she felt his erection rubbing up against her thigh. She pulled at his pants and boxers trying to get them off although to no avail because she was too preoccupied with Jack’s tongue in her mouth and his hands playing with her breasts.

He saw how frustrated she was with his pants and pulled them off and threw them to the floor. He kissed and nipped a trail down to her stomach and enjoyed listening to her beg and moan.

He left sloppy kisses along her pelvis. “Jack, _please_! I need - touch me!” 

“I’m getting there, Counselor.” He told her between kisses.

“Get there quicker or- Oh!” She gasped as he pressed against her clit through her panties. Claire grinded up against his hand. She pushed her panties down, as best as she could.

“You really want those off? I think you look pretty sexy with just those on. I’d let you cross examine me wearing just those.”

“Jack, take them off or I’m ending this.” She ordered with a shakey voice.

“You’ll end this? I don’t think so Miss Kincaid not with the way you’re moaning and begging me to fuck you.” He pulled the black panties down to her knees and she kicked them off. She pressed up against his erection, hoping, begging that his cock would soon be inside of her. 

“So beautiful. Are you wet, Claire?”

“Yes! So very very wet - please I need you!”

“I don’t know, are you wet enough? Maybe I should tease you some more.” He smirked and ran his fingers down her labia and then plunged a finger up and up between her legs, eliciting a loud moan from the beautiful, pale skinned woman on the bed.

“No - no more teasing, _Jack_. Please!” She whined as he nipped at her inner thigh still fucking her with his fingers.

“What do you want, Claire?”

“You. Please just get inside of me not that isn’t pleasurable, but fuck, Jack, please!” She panted. He slowly removed his fingers from between her legs and she whimpered. He grabbed the small package from the nightstand and tore it open. He slid the condom inn and still teasingly rubbed his erection against her thigh.

“You’re beautiful when you’re desperate.”

“I’ll be more beautiful, if you would just make me come!”

“So demanding.” His lips met hers.

“Then stop teasing me! I’ll do whatever you want, if you just put your damn cock inside of me.” He slid into her with no warning and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

He thrust slowly into her and increased his speed as she met his rhythm. He nipped and kissed just below her neck bone, which he knew she enjoyed that and his mouth on her breasts. Claire moaned and grabbed a handful of his hair. She was getting so very close to coming. She tried to reach down to rub her clit, but Jack grabbed her hand.

“My job, Miss Kincaid.”

“Then do your job, Counselor! I-I object to these tactics.”

“You’re overruled.” She felt him run his fingers around her clit, but not quite touching it although she was sure the next touch would send her over. Her muscles contracted around his cock and he finally had mercy on her. He pressed hard against her clit and her body shook violently and screamed his name. Her powerful orgasm brought him to his and they both collapsed.

“Wow that was _wow_.” She panted. He kissed her neck.

“See how much fun teasing you can be?” He smirked.

 “I still object to your tactics.” Claire mumbled blissfully.


End file.
